


Embers in the Snow

by FanaticAo397



Series: Transformers Animated: Allspark Chronicles [4]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers Animated (2007)
Genre: Comedy, Crimes & Criminals, F/M, Shipping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-22
Updated: 2018-06-22
Packaged: 2019-05-26 22:48:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,638
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15011105
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FanaticAo397/pseuds/FanaticAo397
Summary: When Winter comes around, along with a pair of new Decepticons, Sari takes matters into her own hands to try and help the Autobots. Will she help them, or literally burn herself in the process





	Embers in the Snow

**Author's Note:**

> So yeah, next part in this series.! Woo! Right now I have a bunch of this stuff backed up si i will be editing it as I post it but rest assured it won't take as long. 
> 
> Sit back and enjoy! Transformers Animated is owned by Hasbro/Takara, I do not own anything except the ideas presented.
> 
> Also Gunbarrel and Reverb are not OC's their a pair of cancelled Transformers from the 2007 movie toyline

The snow flew wild and fast across Detroit, blanketing it in a white sheet. The city was in the grips of a blizzard, one of the biggest in years.

All roads were closed and everyone was staying out of the weather. Only emergency vehicles were permitted on the streets. Even then only fools would be out in the blizzard.

So very few people were around to criticize the blue and cyan anti-aircraft tank driving through the snow. Unlike other anti-aircraft tanks though, this one appeared to have a few additions. Most notably a large silver colored cannon mounted on its top

On its top was also a green and yellow robot, with helicopter bits all over. Both of them were being buffeted by the wind and snow.

"You just had to steal that cannon didn't ya?" The green bot muttered.

"But it looked so trapped, so unused in that awful human place." The tank said. "It needed to be rescued, to be used by someone who can actually use it!"

"Oh yeah, you'll use it till something better comes along." The copter bot tapped the side of his friend's prize.

"But don't ya worry, once we pull off the big one, there won't be any need for you to keep adding cannons." The bot grinned as he leaned back.

"I'll get you the greatest cannon in this history of the universe!" The bot declared. As he looked back, his visor winded to see some flashing lights.

He narrowed his optics to see that a fire truck, ambulance, and a green SWAT vehicle were heading their way. The bot knew well from the vids he saw that they were only one thing.

"Slag it, we got Autobots coming after our tails!" The bot yelled. The tank shuddered back, almost knocking his friend off.

"Autobots, where, can I blast em?" The tank called out. He began to turn, skidding along in the snowy and icy covered road.

"Hold on ya maniac!" The green bot cried. It did him no good, as the tank swerved he flew off and landed faceplate first in the snow. The bot stood up to yell at his companion, only to have to dodge to avoid being hit.

As the tank tried to get a grip on the icy roads, the Autobots made their way toward them. Their own efforts inhibited as well.

"Don't repeat this, but I wish Sentinel was here." Ratchet mumbled.

"He'd probably hide the very nano-click we asked him," Bulkhead muttered. The Autobots had been alerted when a giant robot had busted down the walls of a nearby military base. The fact that one of them was shouting helped tracked them down.

"Do we even know who these clowns are?" Ratchet asked to no one in particular.

"I looked them up on Cybertron records, based off the names the green bot screamed," Optimus replied.

"They screamed out their names...who does that?" Bulkhead wondered.

"The green one's name is Reverb and the tanks name is Gunbarrel, small-time Decepticon crooks who tried to go on a crime spree across the galaxy," Optimus said, reading off their files.

"Apparently they're not very good at it." He muttered. The Autobots looked ahead, to see that the tank was still trying to turn around in the snow. Swinging his turret wildly, Gunbarrel kept trying to find good traction.

Gunbarrel finally found a good grip and whipped toward the Autobots. Finally seeing them he opened fire on the three. The Autobots separated formation as the shots flew around them. However, this lead to some trouble for them.

"Hey, I can't stop!" Bulkhead cried out. He went into a skid and flipped over, transforming and landing hard on his side. His wrecking ball discharged and went wild, slamming into Gunbarrel. Gunbarrel drew back and transformed sharply.

His new cannon, which was barely secured to his back, snapped off and fell directly onto Reverb. Reverb let out a pitiful moan as Optimus and Ratchet transformed.

"Nice work on that maneuver Bulkhead!" Optimus called out.

"Thanks, someone go and tell Prowl that." Bulkhead said with a proud grin.

Gunbarrel, however, wasn't pleased with this. His frame wasn't all that bulky, and he was no taller than Ratchet. But all of the guns he'd been jamming onto his body helped that out a lot.

"I've wanted to finally test my firepower on an Autobot!" He declared. As the wind and snow picked up he began to open fire on the three Autobots. Optimus dove to the left and kicked up a bunch of snow.

Bulkhead had stumbled to his feet and launched his wrecking ball toward Gunbarrel. The Decepticon was undeterred and raced forward screaming. Gunbarrel jumped upward and bashed his head into Bulkhead's wrecking ball. The Wrecking ball flew back, hitting Bulkhead in the chest.

Gunbarrel stumbled backward, shaking his head a bit. He then charged forward, throwing himself into Bulkhead and knocking him down. As Gunbarrel turned, Ratchet magnetized his fallen off cannon.

"Here, I think you dropped this!" Ratchet called out, before hurling the cannon toward him. Gunbarrel yelped as the cannon smacked into him.

"Why have you betrayed me cannon!?" Gunbarrel cried as he fell back into the snow. Ratchet smirked, but he hadn't noticed that Reverb was now right behind him.

"Hey thanks, Autobot, allow me to return the favor!" Reverb threw himself into Ratchet's back. Ratchet managed to flip himself around, grabbing Reverb's hands. The two of them began to grapple.

Optimus fired his cable around Gunbarrel's legs. As he tried to stand, Optimus threw his arm back. The line went taut around Gunbarrel and he flew backward. He twisted his body around and shot at Optimus.

The shots hit home on Prime's chest, with a yelp the Autobots commander fell over. Gunbarrel slammed himself down onto Optimus.

"Not so tough now are you Autobot?" He mocked, however, his triumph didn't last long. Bulkhead's wrecking ball flew in and hit Gunbarrel in the back, knocking him off Optimus.

Optimus got up to charge Gunbarrel and he found himself grappling against him as well. As the wind and snow began to pick up more, the battle was soon lost as the area began to experience a white out.

Optimus felt the cold sting along his armor. They need to wrap the battle up as soon as possible before conditions got worse. He pulled himself back and kicked Gunbarrel in the chest. The Decepticon fell backwards but managed to transform.

Before Optimus knew it, he was being pounded by weapons fire. He attempted to look up, but Gunbarrel pulled back into the blinding snow. Optimus withdrew his axe, ready in case of a surprise attack.

But once more he was shot, this time in the back. Optimus fell into the snow and turned around. He threw his axe into the haze and was rewarded with a clang. It was followed by a moan of pain.

Optimus jumped to his feet and ran toward the source of the noise, hoping that Gunbarrel hadn't offline. As he raced into the mist he instead found Bulkhead limping toward him, Optimus's axe stuck in his knee.

"By the Allspark Bulkhead are you alright?" Optimus gasped.

"I'm fine Prime, just a little…accident…" He trailed off as he looked at Prime's axe.

"We're going to need Ratchet and his EMP, where is he?" Optimus asked. His voice was almost drowned out by the roaring winds.

Both Bulkhead and Optimus hear the sound of something moving toward them. The two of them stood tall, Optimus activating his foam shooters. The two of them stood as they saw a figure emerge from the mist.

"Cool your servos Prime…more than they already are." Ratchet said.

The medic looked a little beat up, but otherwise was none the worse for wear. He walked over and looked at the two.

"I'm assuming that our two thieves managed to get away?" Ratchet asked.

"Gunbarrel managed to outmaneuver us in the snow…and confuse me..." Optimus trailed off as he gestured to Bulkhead's leg. Ratchet scowled as he walked over. As he looked over the wound he explained what happened to him.

"Reverb managed to get the drop on me by using his rotors to kick up the snow." As Ratchet explained he yanked Prime's axe out of Bulkhead's leg.

"He spun around and hit me with the blades. He ran off and vanished before I could grab him." He finished as he began to look over the cut in Bulkhead's leg.

'It's not too deep, but I can repair it back at the plant." Ratchet explained. The three Autobots looked around; the blizzard was getting even worse. The conditions were so they could barely see each other.

"Which is what we need to be doing right now," Optimus observed as the wind began to howl more fiercely.

Back at the Autobots plant, things were a different story. As winter approached the Autobots, with Prof. Sumdac's help; managed to make their base at the very least warm during the time.

The other Autobots were stuck in the base along with Sari. Their alt modes were not suited for the roads like Optimus, Ratchet and Bulkhead's.

Jazz was meditating; at least he appeared to be. The bobbing of his head indicated that he was listening to music. Arcee was busying herself gathering information about Earth as she could. Last Sari and Bee checked she was currently at the Revolutionary War.

Sari, however, wasn't happy in the slightest. She sat on the couch, arms crossed and glaring at the TV. Normally Bumblebee would be sitting as close as possible to her. At the moment though, Bumblebee could tell that she was not in the mood. As such Bee was sitting on the other side of the couch.

The TV was showings reports of the blizzard outside and its conditions. The reports were stating that the city was looking at a record snowfall, as the blizzard was scheduled to last another day.

"It was colder on the moon…not that I felt it of course." Sari grumbled.

She had been excluded from taking part in Gunbarrel and Reverbs takedown attempt due to the cold. Despite the fact her upgrades prevented her from getting sick, the Autobots were worried about her freezing.

"Uh huh, and that shivering that you did while we were in the warship?" Bumblebee asked.

"That was…excitement, from being on the moon…" Sari grinned sheepishly as Bumblebee rolled his optics.

"I'd be just fine out in the cold, and besides, I've prove to be a capable fighter" Sari grumbled as she looked away from the TV.

Bumblebee looked away with a sigh. Recently Sari had been training a lot and had become pretty skilled at combat. The problem was she wasn't able to test that out to anyone. Normally Bee would be trying to cheer her up, but at the moment he didn't know what to say.

Everyone suddenly felt a rush of cold air as the main door to the base opened. Optimus, Bulkhead and Ratchet all lumbered in. All three covered in snow and Bulkhead with a severe limp.

"Whoa, what happened to you guys?" Sari asked a pang of concern in her voice.

"The stinkin Decepticons got away." Bulkhead grumbled.

Jazz and Arcee looked up from what they were doing as they saw the others walk in. Ratchet got Bulkhead to his medical bay and began to look at his leg.

"Sounds like you all had it rough out there." Jazz commented.

"The Decepticons just got lucky that's all," Optimus said. "We're still learning about how to properly fight them."

"Maybe if you had a fourth member, you could have caught them," Sari suggested as she lit up an energy ball.

"I don't think that you could have helped Sari," Optimus replied coldly

"The weather outside was too much, even for us," Optimus stated. Sari glumly extinguished the energy ball as he spoke.

"Your organic half may have frozen out there," Optimus said. Sari's head snapped up.

"How do you know that?" Sari snapped. "Going to the moon was nothing for me, neither was Cybertron!"

"You were not out in the lunar atmosphere for than seven cycles." Ratchet pointed out.

"Sari, we still don't know the limitations of your abilities, it's best to simply take it slow." Optimus coaxed, hoping he could diffuse the situation.

"Like sending her in to handle Nanosec was "taking it slow," Bumblebee said, using air quotes. Optimus walked over and gave Bumblebee a cold glare.

"If I recall Bumblebee, you were one of the main supporters of that." Optimus snapped.

"Well, if you all didn't want her to go through with it why listen to me?" Bee quipped with a grin. Optimus rolled his optics and looked at Sari.

"The point is Sari; you shouldn't be stretching the limits of your powers too fast," Optimus said again.

Sari scoffed and hopped off the couch and onto the floor. She began to walk across the plant and towards the main door. Bumblebee jumped up and began running after her. Optimus and Jazz walked after her with curious looks.

"So what's she doing?" Jazz whispered to Optimus.

"Something she's probably going to regret," Optimus answered as Sari stood in front of a side door. Leading to the parking lot of the former plant.

"Since you all don't trust me to take care of myself, I'm going to prove it to you by going outside for a full minute!" Sari snapped.

The Autobots optics went wide, and before they could stop her, Sari had slammed the door shut. A cold gust of air blew in as she did so. The three the Autobots stared after her. Optimus with a blank look, while Bee and Jazz exchanged concerned glances.

Less than ten seconds later, the door was thrown open as Sari ran in. She was covered head to toe in snow and shivering, as well as in her robot mode. Sari slammed the door shut before pressing herself up against it. She changed back after doing so and held her arms to her chest.

Bumblebee scooped Sari into his arms, holding her close. Sari shivered as she shot Optimus a look.

"Alright…go ahead and tell me I'm wrong." She said through chattering teeth. Optimus gave Sari a blank look and shook his head.

"I'm just going to let your shivering do the talking," Optimus said before walking away.

Jazz snatched up a blanket from nearby and he gently wrapped it around Sari. She curled up in the blanket and looked at Jazz.

"You have a big spark Sari just try not to let it override your common sense." Jazz said, before turning and walking away.

Sari hissed a little as she shivered. She couldn't believe that her Cybertronian side hadn't protected her body at all. She knew that the Autobots could regulate their internal temperatures, leading her to wonder why she couldn't do the same.

"How about we go and watch TV or something and get you warm?" Bumblebee suggested with a weak smile. All he got in response was a shiver. Bee sighed as he turned and walked off.

Sari's mind was racing about the issue. She knew that Ratchet wasn't about to do anything to help her. There was no way for her to do it herself. Sari blinked and she let out a gasp.

"Something wrong Sari?' Bumblebee asked as he looked down at her. He felt his fuel tank drop when he noticed her smirk.

"Actually Bumblebee, I think I may have thought of a solution to my problem," Sari said with a little chuckle.

Bumblebee cast an aside glance. Silently praying to the Allspark and Primus that whatever Sari was thinking wouldn't end up like the last time.


End file.
